csicyberfandomcom-20200214-history
D.B. Russel
D.B. Russell D.B. is described as a "left-coast Sherlock Holmes", the son of hippies and a keen forensic botanist. He trained as a Crime Scene Investigator and built a career on examining evidence. Russell accepts an offer to head a newly formed department that works alongside Ryan's C.C.D. following the death of his "soul-mate" Julie Finlay, and a recent divorce. He has four children, including a son Charlie and daughter Maya. He also has a granddaughter named Kaitlyn. Ted Danson Ted Danson's versatility in both television and film makes him one of the most accomplished actors today. From his feature film debuts in Joseph Wambaugh's “The Onion Field” in 1979 and Lawrence Kasdan's “Body Heat” in 1981, to his starring role in the television series “Cheers,” Danson has captivated worldwide audiences with his dramatic and comedic performances. Danson charmed television audiences worldwide with his portrayal of tall, dark and handsome Sam Malone, a role he played for 12 years on “Cheers.” The role earned him Golden Globe Awards in 1990 and 1991, Emmy Awards in 1990 and 1993, as well as several additional Emmy nominations. Danson made his return to network television in 1998 in “Becker,” on the Network, for which he received a Golden Globe nomination in 2001. He also starred in the made-for-television movies “It Must Be Love” and “Living with the Dead,” both opposite his wife, Mary Steenburgen, on the Network. Danson starred with Brian Dennehy in “Thanks of a Grateful Nation” and in the miniseries “Gulliver's Travels.” In 1984, he won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor for his performance in “Something About Amelia,” a made-for-television movie. He also co-starred in the made-for-television movie “The Women's Room.” This fall, Danson can be seen in the second season of “Fargo,” as well as the series finale of CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION, on the Network. Recently, Danson starred in the fourth season of “Damages,” for which he received two Emmy nominations and a Golden Globe nomination, and “Bored to Death.” Danson has appeared in several episodes of “Curb Your Enthusiasm” in a recurring role. In 2005, Danson starred in the made-for-television movies “Knights of the South Bronx,” for which he received a SAG nomination, and “Our Fathers.” Danson made his debut as a producer with the movie-of-the-week, “When the Bough Breaks,” in 1986. Also, Danson performed the dual role of actor-executive producer throughout his run in the comedy series “Ink,” on the Network. Danson’s feature film credits include “Mad Money,” “Mumford,” “Saving Private Ryan,” “Three Men and a Baby,” “Cousins,” “Dad,” “Three Men and a Little Lady,” “Made in America,” “Getting Even with Dad,” “Pontiac Moon” and the independent film “The Amateurs.” Raised in Ponderosa Country outside Flagstaff, Ariz., Danson entered Stanford University and became interested in drama during his second year. When he transferred to Carnegie Tech, he continued to focus on acting. After graduation, he was hired as an understudy in Tom Stoppard's off-Broadway production, “The Real Inspector Hound.” Danson re-located to Los Angeles in 1978 to manage the Actor's Institute for a year and a half while he taught there. In addition to acting and producing, Danson is an environmental activist, founding the American Oceans Campaign (AOC) in 1987 to alert Americans to the life-threatening hazards created by oil spills, off-shore development, toxic wastes, sewage pollution and other ocean abuses. The AOC merged with Oceana in 2001. Oceana works to show citizens how they can participate in protecting and restoring marine resources, and to show Congress that Americans are concerned with these issues. Danson was born in San Diego and lives in Los Angeles. His birth date is Dec. 29. Relationships Avery Ryan * Close Friend Elijah Mundo * Friend Daniel Krumitz * Friend Simon Sifter * Friend Raven Ramirez * Friend Brody Nelson * Friend Kaitlyn * Granddaughter Charlie * Son Maya * Daughter Julie Finley * Soul-Mate (Deceased) Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters From Other CSI Seasons